


Night In The Woods

by Damien_Kova



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Just a quick slime girl x reader drabble I felt like writing yesterday. Figured I'd post it to the public for feedback





	Night In The Woods

It was your first night out in the woods on your adventure. Everything had gone so well as you set up camp for the night, just wanting to scour and explore the world you’ve lived in such a small part of. Unfortunately, just as you were getting ready to fall asleep for the night, you heard a sound just a bit away from you. At first it was something that you didn’t think twice about, just a rustling in a bush a few feet away from you. That’s when you heard something else in the same direction. It sounded like goop, or sludge, or something liquid hitting the ground. But before you were able to turn and see what it was, the sound was gone and there was nothing there.   
  
“Hey there!~” The sound of a woman’s voice came from the other side of your body, low to the ground and almost against your ear. “It’s rare to see a human around these parts at night! What are you doing here?~” The girl’s voice caught you by surprise, causing you to jump from the ground just to turn and face her to only see a  human-shaped deep blue slime laying on the ground with her ass waving in the air. There were purple streaks on her head to indicate her hair and what appeared to be red for her lips. “Oh, did I scare you….? Sorry. My name’s Dianna.”   
  
Before you could get another word out, you watched the slime girl’s body thin out on the ground before swirling around your ankles and yank you to the ground. A sharp gasp left your lips as your ass hit the dirt, just to feel the strangely warm liquid climbing up your legs and wrapping around our crotch for just a moment. Not even a few seconds later, you watched the goop spill from your clothing before springing back into her humanoid shape and tearing the lower half of your outfit to shreds, leaving your cock exposed to the night air as the Dianna’s slime body kept your legs warm.   
  
“Don’t worry, cutie! I’m just gonna feed off your delicious looking cock and stay with you for the night to keep you warm. Then I’ll be on my way.~” Dianna’s blue tongue wrapped around your shaft without hesitation, her red lips curling into a smile as she started working over your member, fully forming herself between your legs and waving her ass in the air yet again like it was simply on display for you. After a moment or trying to bring your length to life, the monster girl unwrapped her tongue from your appendage, peppering it in quick, warm, and slightly wet kisses. “Just trust me. It’s been so long since I’ve tasted human semen.~”   
  
Everything running through your mind told you to either run or just let things happen, but as you watched Dianna envelope your member in her mouth, all you wanted to do was stay and enjoy the warmth of the slime girl’s body. It was just until morning, right? No harm would come from letting her enjoy herself with your cock, especially with how desperately she worked herself around it. Even as your member was fully buried inside of her, you could still feel the monster girl’s playing with your shaft. It was an unbelievable feeling, having the inside of her entire mouth coil and constrict around your shaft before moving along your length with a guided sense of urgency that made the moment even better.

 

It was your very first encounter with a monster. But as you looked down into her nearly see through body, the shape of her ass in the air and large breasts squished against the ground as her eyes were closed and head almost motionless, you sort of wanted to keep Dianna around. You just wanted to explore, after all. No reason not to have a companion who’s mouth felt absolutely amazing around your cock. If that was her mouth still and not just some trick she was pulling. Even though it was an odd sight to see your member in the throat of the woman who was servicing you, it certainly didn’t diminish the moment, even as she pulled away and you watched her hand form around the base of your shaft to stroke it.

 

As her eyes met your own, you could somehow see the joy and lust that went through her mind. It didn’t help that she simply sped up her strokes, hoping to work you over into an orgasm even faster. “Hey, hey, Mister!~ What do you say I go with you?!” Dianna let out a cute giggle as she watched your eyes go wide at the question. “I’ve never tasted a cock so good before… Plus… it’s been so long that I’d rather not wait for another human to just… wander in here…” The slime girl lowered her head and placed a few gentle kisses on your tip, causing your hips to buck against her face and earn another giggle from her. “Tell you what…. If I can make you cum… I get to stay with you. Wherever you go, I’ll be there to make you happy!~”

 

Unfortunately, you didn’t have time to give her a proper answer before she dove back down to envelop your cock once again. As you heard the girl hum around your cock, the odd vibration sensation that surrounded your length quickly pushed you to the edge, causing you to buck your hips against the monster’s face a few times before the feeling of her warm goo only constricted around you even tighter. However, that extra firm grip was all it took to send you over the edge of your orgasm. Letting out a quiet moan, not wanting to attract any more monsters, you came in Dianna’s mouth, looking down and seeing rope after rope of cum leave the end of your cock and swirl near the back of her head before funneling down her throat and into her stomach.

 

Of course, you could hear the girl moaning in the process of swallowing down your cum, and as she pulled away from your cock yet again, all you could do was smile at her and watch her eyes light up in joy. “Yay! I get to go with you!~ Thanks, cutie!~” The girl crawled her way up your body and planted a loving kiss on your cheek.

 

Seems your first day exploring ended on a pretty good note, especially as her lips finally met your own before hearing Dianna’s voice yet again.

 

“Goodnight!~”


End file.
